Acerto de Contas
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Lupin e Hermione precisavam dessa conversinha...


**Disclaimer**: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling,Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

** Alerta: Não é necessário mas caso queira entender melhor a fic leia "Meu Erro" antes.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione estava de cabeça baixa mas viu quando a porta da cozinha do Largo Gimmauld abriu e o par de pernas foi em direção a geladeira. Já era a segunda vez que ele estrava ali em menos de meia hora. Continuou a escrever no pergaminho a resposta dos doze uso do sangue de dragão norueguês enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam os pés conhecidos naquela dança desnecessária. Molhou outra vez a ponta da pena na tinta preta e voltou a escrever. Na cozinha só havia o som do riscar da pena e dos goles de água bebidos por ele até que o copo bateu na pia soando como o sinal de um ringue. Hermione ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Estudando – Lupin comentou da onde estava.

Hermione descansou a pena no tinteiro e levantou os olhos sustentando um sorriso falso. A guerra estava declarada.

- Sempre estudei, porque mudaria agora? - ela indagou sabendo que ex-professor estava insinuando algo. As mãos e braços descansavam sobre a mesa de madeira maciça.

Lupin desencostou da beira da pia e caminhou em direção a ex-aluna. Parou próximo da cadeira onde ela estava.

- Por nada, acredito até que você passe a estudar mais. Severo não vai querer que ninguém pense que sua garota está se aproveitando do fato de estar com um professor. Ele deve estar exigindo muito de você e eu _sei_ o quanto ele é exigente. - Uma risada repleta de duplo sentido.

Hermione sentiu o veneno implícito naquela declaração, Remo queria deixar vivo na memória dela o passado adolescente que os dois homens tiveram.

- Bem, a diferença é que eu correspondo a _todas_ as expectativas e exigências de Severo, coisa que nem todos conseguiram fazer – ela piscou para ele ao mesmo tempo que começou a arrumar seus pertences.

- Por um acaso você acha que é mulher suficiente para um homem como Severo? - ele indagou arrastando os pés para mais junto dela.

Hermione Granger sentiu seu sangue ferver. Agora ele tinha pedido! Soltou o material sobre a mesa, deixando os livros caírem como um peso de uma tonelada. Uma mão foi para a cintura enquanto a outra apoiou-se da mesa, somente a ponta dos cinco dedos batendo rápidas sobre a madeira.

- Tenho certeza de que nem homem você foi!- Rebateu.

- Você não sabe _nada_ sobre ele! - Lupin devolveu.

- Ele tem tempo para me contar. Porque além é claro de nos divertirmos – um tom de 'algo a mais' foi lançado no ar – também conversamos bastante quanto estou nos aposentos dele, mais especificamente... no quarto. - Era metade mentira, metade verdade. Já tinha dormido com Snape, só dormido, algo que os mantivessem bem acordados durante a maior parte da noite ainda não tinha acontecido. Hermione viu pelo brilho no olhar de Lupin que se ele pudesse a destroçaria com as as patas que sempre apareciam na lua cheia.

- Dúvido! - ele esbravejou mordido – Dumbledore não permitiria tal comportamento, você ainda é aluna de Hogwarts.

Ela ia responder que Dumbledore tinha conhecimento de tudo mas o que fugia ao seu controle ele fingia não saber, quando...

- Algum problema?

A voz cortante e gélida fez os dois olharem em direção a porta que dava para o quintal. Hermione não tinha percebido no quanto ela e Remo estavam próximos, deu um passo para trás.

Severo os fitava aguardando uma resposta.

Os dois gaguejaram, se olharam, porém nada coerente foi dito.

- Senhorita Granger? - ele deu um olhar significativo para ela ao erguer a sobrancelha e cruzar os braços em frente ao peito com força, estava irritado.

- Bem... é que... ele – apontou para Remo – eu... nós.

- Lupin? - Snape transferiu o arquear de uma sobrancelha para outra assim como o olhar questionador.

O homem abriu e fechou a boca como se estivesse em busca de ar, nada de palavras à vista.

- Está dando algum tipo de assessoria para a senhorita Granger? - O Mestre de Poções perguntou ainda estático. Uma veia solitária pululava em sua testa.

- Não, não, nossa conversa acabou de... - olhou de Snape para Hermione - … acabar. - Decretou com uma voz um tanto quanto irritada. Deu às costas a garota e saiu dispensando um olhar sedutor para Severo.

O Mestre de Poções viu Hermione mudar de cor, de branca para vermelho-pimenta.

"Que papelão!", ela pensou ao ver o que Lupin tinha feito. Começou a arrumar o material que já estava arrumado não dando a mínima confiança para Severo que parou ao lado dela.

- Não vai falar comigo?

- É melhor agora não! - declarou apertando o material contra o peito ao preparar-se para sair.

Severo agarrou-a pelo braço.

- Venha. - Disse sem dar opção.

Arrastou-a para fora da cozinha e juntos subiram as escadas, entraram no primeiro quarto vazio que ele encontrou. Fechou a porta com pé, lançou um feitiço trancando-a e outro para não permitir que nada do que fosse falado ultrapassasse as paredes. Verificou se tinha alguém no banheiro.

- Grite – ele permitiu ao sentar na poltrona.

Hermione largou os livros sobre a cama e tratou de andar.

- CANALHA! SAFADO! SEM ESCRÚPULO! - ia de um lado ao outro - Sabe qual foi a minha vontade Severo? - ela perguntou com raiva ao voltar-se para o tranquilo homem.

- Sim? - ele perguntou mostrando-se entediado.

- Minha vontade...minha vontade era TORCER O PESCOÇO DELE! - gritou e demonstrou esmagando o inocente ar.

Estava na hora de Severo intervir, ele levantou e segurou os braços dela.

- Acalme-se – abraçou-a e sentiu a respiração acelerada e os batimentos cardíacos rápidos da grifinória. Embalou-a num murmúrio acolhedor. Depois de passados alguns minutos indagou – Menos nervosa?

Ela respondeu num meneio silencioso.

A mão dele foi acariciar os cabelos dela.

- Hermione.

Ela adorava ouvir a voz grossa chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, soava mais amoroso. Senhorita Granger a lembrava das aulas nas masmorras. Encolheu-se no abraço dele.

- Você precisa aprender a lidar com as implicâncias do lobisomem, ele ficará fazendo isso o tempo todo, tem que se controlar.

- Eu sei, eu acho que preciso substituir um pouco da coragem grifinória pela frieza sonserina.

Severo não gostou da voz murcha.

- Você não precisa substituir nada – falou prendendo um cacho atrás da orelha dela.

- Desculpa, sou tão infantil, deve estar arrependido. – Escondeu o rosto na roupa dele.

Novamente o peso da idade surgiu entre eles. Severo segurou o queixo dela levantando-o em direção ao seu rosto. Os amendoados desamparados e envergonhados frente os negros amorosos e calorosos.

- Eu gosto de você Hermione – assistiu o sorriso tímido surgir diante da declaração – Com sua coragem, inteligência e juventude, não quero que mude nada. Nunca te pedi isso.

- Eu sei mas é que sou tão imatura e você tem tanta experiência...

- Ora, quase vinte anos de diferença me dão alguns créditos mas não sou um_ Don Juan._

Ela riu.

- Tive tão poucos casos que as duas mãos sobram.

- Remo Lupin, Lílian Evans...

- E outros que não precisamos lembrar. Deixe o idiota do lobisomem de lado, eu sei como acalmar o cachorrinho.

- Severo?

- Nada que mate, só vai doer um pouco. Agora fique calma.

O cintilar dos espelhos da alma dela mudaram.

- Acho que se eu ganhar um beijo ficará mais fácil de atender seu pedido – brincou.

- E eu acho que mais alguns minutos com você não matará ninguém, a chata da Molly Weasley não está aí.

Hermione riu outra vez e foi jogada sobre o colchão para depois quase sumir debaixo do homem de preto

- Só mais uma coisinha antes. - Ele parou antes de beijá-la, virou para o porta-retrato vazio – Não queremos que ninguém chegue de repente e veja algo um tanto quanto...chocante. - Uma fagulha e nenhuma fotografia poderia aparecer ali durante os próximos trinta minutos.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A**: **Se você chegou até aqui deixe um review. Esse encontro da Mione com o Remo estava me perturbando, pretendo fazer uma terceira parte. Bjoks e sorry pelos os erros;***


End file.
